Fenrir and the Oracle of Delphi
by litaannkino
Summary: How delightful! The Beast has found the last Oracle! yesh the mythology is Norse and Greek...two that never encountered each other TimmyJimmy beware of some themes
1. Prologue

**Author Note: **Hi everybody! Been a while since I got a story up and running. This one is rather old, but I've been working on it on and off, between school and art.

**Timmy and Jimmy DO NOT belong to me. **I merely borrowed them xD.

_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**_

_"Time is but a part of the equation," a confident voice said once to a boy.__  
__"How so?" the boy asked curiously.__  
__"Well, for the chemical to successfully attract protons, or positively charged particles, the substance has to go through an elapsed time of rest and transition" the voice answered with a big smile.__  
__"Oh, like affection?"__  
__"Affection? You mean romance?" the voice inquired with interest.__  
__The boy nodded and the voice chuckled. "Well yeah, if you put it abstractly. Feelings, like the chemical, must change in order to properly function."__  
__"Must you always use science?" the boy playfully protested smiling.__  
__"It's never failed me before."__  
__"Neither have I," the boy countered as he fell into a gentle slumber._


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Chapter 1 is up:3 Read and Review please! (no flames...they'll be used to cook my dinner)

**Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron are NOT mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The voice opened his eyes to face the bright summer sun. He rubbed them and took a look at a nearby clock. It read 14:45. The voice grumbled in annoyance, he had dozed off over two hours because of the upsetting heat. He then sat up and saw his reflection.  
Same big blue eyes, same auburn hair. Still the same nerd I ever was. Still the same James I. Neutron. Just 17.  
He sighed at how little he had changed since that day. Sure he was taller, and his head was proportioned to his body (cutting the insults about him by half), but he remained a closed and collected person, science being the only thing in his mind for most of the time. He often wondered why was he so enigmatic with people, but he just brushed it as ignorance by their part. There had been one person however, that managed to put together a genuine smile on his face. He had long forgotten his name and how he looked, but the words said that day were crystal clear.  
_"Neutron, I want to say something to you," the boy pronounced nervously.__  
__"Then out with it!" Jimmy said affectionately.__  
__The image was blurry, but the feeling was comprehensible. He could see how the boy's lips moved as they uttered the words, "I love you," and disappeared into the shadows.__  
__The genius then opened his mouth and roared, "I hate you! I never want to see you ever again, you hear!"_  
The intellectual covered his ears, and closed his eyes. Tears inexplicably collected in his gaze and an overpowering sadness took over him. He had made that person, whoever it was, miserable and he knew it. He had lived that guilt for so long, his mind blocked out the person's very image so as to protect himself.  
"I want nothing more than to fix that wrong I made so long ago," he muttered while letting his mind and body relax. He yearned to see that face once more, just to gain release and peace. And this yearning had negative consequences. Ever since an incident in his adventurous childhood, he had been exposed to a severe mutation. At first, he had become this giant orange monster, but as he tried to remove the radiation, it had permanently distorted his DNA with that of a wolf by strange coincidence. Now he had the painful ability to turn into what he called Fenrir; a bloodthirsty monster, a rage-filled shell hell bent on murder. And now that this old remembrance had come to light, Jimmy was desperate but knew nothing of the person other than the sound of his voice and his gentle sapphire eyes.

_

* * *

_

_"Can you hear the calling of the raving wind and water?__  
__We just dream of the land across the river.__  
__We are always on the way to find the place we belong__  
__Wondering to nowhere, __  
__We're paddling down the sea._

_But in one morning well see the sun__  
__Bright shining, on morning we'll be singing__  
__They hold the circle__  
__We will find the land__  
__But we search for the light_

_Can you hear the calling of the raving wind and water?__  
__We just keep paddling down the sea of the river__  
__No destination but we are together.__  
__In the silent sadness__  
__We're paddling down the raging sea__  
__Road to nowhere…"_

Earphones whispered into the ears of a sleeping teenager.  
No, sleeping was too light a term for what the boy was in. Dangerous unconsciousness was a better word. Had someone bothered to come in, they would've seen a limp body with white-gray eyes staring to naught. Just as the singer chanted the last chorus, the boy's eyes transformed their original icy cerulean and the child came to.  
_Damn these visions. Damn them all to hell_, he cursed while recovering. He then noticed that his left forearm was bleeding.  
_Great, I'm suffering from the worst migraines in months and I decide to go and cut myself_. He then sighed and stared at the pallid indigo ceiling.  
"Why can't I die? Is there something holding me back?" he whispered, touching the deep fresh gash and feeling the scarlet liquid on his digits. Stray strands of brunette hair fell onto his face, but it mattered not. The boy had given up on life long ago, years-old scars all over his appendage proved it. His parent ignored him, his classmates abused of him and worst of all, he had had his heart broken several times. Speaking of which, he could hear his mother's annoyingly happy voice boom throughout the house and his father's chuckles resonated with the familiar phrase, "Bye, Timmy! We're going out and leaving you with the babysitter. We love you!" as they left the house.  
Timmy rolled his eyes, typical of them.  
_If they really loved me, then they would know how I feel._  
Getting around Vicky was easy enough, even without the help of his dear Cosmo and Wanda. Giving her a couple of dollars and sneaking in some hard alcohol or sleep pills into her soda always did the trick. This time, however, it would be the last time he'd ever do that…he was running away and he was taking his fairy godparents with him.  
"If I die along the way, better."


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **Chapter 2 reporting for duty:D Can't really update these days ; 

**Timmy and Jimmy DO NOT belong to me. **I merely borrowed them xD.

* * *

Another day passed, another day of internal torment. It was now 1:34 and the genius was wide-awake in his bed. He felt as if the poignant feelings had overtaken everything now, like a foreboding of things to come. Tonight was the ultimate example of it, like the conclusion of an epic had come at last. He couldn't take it anymore! The boy quickly slipped on a pair of pants and a jacket. His old friend and pet, Goddard, jolted on.  
"Shh…I'm just going out for some fresh air," he whispered with care as he patted the mechanical pup. He then opened and climbed out of his windows. He sneaked by his parents' windows to confirm they were asleep. Just as he began his descent, he noticed a nearby figure stroll down the sidewalk. Using his new animalistic instincts, he hid behind his house's chimney.

This was it…Timmy couldn't take another step, hunger and exhaustion paving the way for his demise.  
"Honey, please stop and eat something!" Wanda's voice pleaded.  
"Yeah Timmy, you'll get hurt real bad!" Cosmo's request followed. Timmy opened his rucksack and faced with empty eyes his two beloved friends. He smiled at them, just to let them know he was 'all right' and closed the bag. The boy stopped and turned to face a rather familiar looking house.  
"Oh God…of all the places…" he said defeated. Right in that moment, his body caved in to need. The boy fell to his knees, eyes glazed with tears. The last thing he felt was the sting of his last memory of the house when everything went black.

When Jimmy heard a nearby thud, he felt every hair stand on end. It was an all too familiar sound; it reminded him of…prey. His inner demon relished at the thought of the target, for Jimmy's human mind did not allow the consumption of human meat. And by the look of the fellow, it would only ease the misery. _A win-win situation if I ever saw one._ Letting his primal emotions lead, the young genius crept closer, and leaped to the soft grass ever so lightly as to not arouse suspicion. When he finally arrived, he took one last glance around; to make sure no surprise witnesses came. _Perfect._

With a controlled strength, Jimmy turned the tattered body around, noticing that it was still alive. But all animal sentiments disappeared when the prodigy saw who lay under the forgotten rags. Suddenly, a name sprang up in his mind, a name that somehow Jimmy recognized as the victim's name.

"Timmy…Turner?"

A soft grunt escaped the teen's throat before he replied. "That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Hold on tight." Jimmy said while he held on to the prematurely withering frame. He didn't know if it was either the gallant desire to help or the years of guilt that drove him to help his forgotten friend but he knew that the boy needed nutrients and apparently some antibiotics to survive. He entered the kitchen door through a hidden key and placed Timmy on the soft seat and began looking for something to feed his friend. Jimmy knew this was a relatively mild case of food depravation but all the scientific knowledge in the world couldn't stop him from thinking of the worst. _Please don't die…you have to hear me apologize, to hear me beg you forgiveness._


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Oh my God! I'm back to updating one of my fics again! (dances) I'll be back to updating later, 'tis late in the night.

_Characters (C) NOT ME...so no suing:3_

* * *

The morning sun was on the wrong side when Timmy finally woke up in a foreign room. Throughout his slumber, visions kept popping up in his mind, and unlike the flamboyant psychics on TV and syndication, he kept it all to himself. Retrospective insights plagued him with the memories of his rescuer. Timmy laughed weakly when he realized he was indebted to his former friend Jimmy Neutron. _Great, I owe my life to the person that hates me the most. Life keeps getting better and better._ He tried to move but his 'cutting' arm was sprained and sensitive. He let out a quiet yelp of pain and closed his eyes. _This is bullshit. I gotta get out of here NOW,_ he thought, remembering Neutron's face of hate way back then and shuddering in fear. He mustered enough courage and strength to stand up.  
"I don't think you should be standing," the all-too familiar voice said sternly.  
Timmy growled and continued to the door, uncontrollably shaking and unsteady.  
"You leave me alone. Thanks for nothing, bye," he replied just as he reached for the doorknob. And just when he touched the metal object, the little strength he had abandoned him. The poor teenager collapsed on the floor face down. The genius rushed to his side, but the boy rejected his help.  
"GOD, Why can't I die!" he yelled in tears, punching the floor in desperation and anger.  
"Why do you even wish for death? You have your whole life to mess up." Jimmy attempted to reason as he helped Timmy sit on the wooden floor, although against the other's wish.  
In a barely audible voice, Timmy chided, "You of all people should know why."

The comment brought back the murderous guilt that the boy prodigy was hiding, a guilt that ate him alive. _No time like the present,_ Jimmy thought reluctantly. He then held the boy's shoulders and faced him. _Such a waste, he's become rather handsome over the years. Adversity does create some interesting things._  
"Timmy, I need to tell you something," he mumbled, sitting besides the injured adolescent.  
"Déjà vu," Timmy growled, hiding his arm and glaring at the other. Jimmy was rather annoyed but he knew where it came from.  
"You have to hear me out."  
"Might as well, you got me hostage in your room. It's a twisted irony." The weakened boy chided, locking his steely eyes unto the prodigy's. As much as Jimmy wanted to tell him to grow up, he knew that saying that would just make it worse. So with a deep breath, he began blurting out an apology.  
"I don't know how you got here from Dimmsdale but you came on the worst moment for me." Jimmy began, already slapping himself for blaming Timmy for something he couldn't possibly control.  
"Here we go. Listen, Neutron; just because your life is so damn perfect doesn't mean that for any little problem you have you blame it on me." The boy retorted, his voice riddled with so many insults and depravities that would make Vicky blush if actually spoken.  
"I'm trying to say…" Jimmy tried to recover but was shot down by Timmy.  
"That you're sorry? Save it. The moment you chased me out of your house I decided that I was better off without an apology." Timmy replied, shooting for the bull's eye but Jimmy was not deterred.  
"Yes and I will say it anyways."  
"Am I supposed to believe you had an epiphany?"  
The prodigy felt as if large chunks of his own self were lost with every gilded word that escaped his former friend's mouth. What he felt for Timmy was endless guilt or could it have been something worse?  
"I'm sorry I ran you out, I didn't understand how much it meant for you."

Timmy couldn't help but feel mad. Did he really expect that everything would be fixed with just a couple of words and a slap on the wrist? He couldn't help but land a right hook onto Jimmy's face.  
"Do you have any idea of what you did?! All I did was tell the truth and you spat on it and chased me out like I was some sort of animal!" he screamed, long held tears flowing from his eyes while Jimmy recovered. Jimmy held back, the irony of him being the animal that should have been chased.  
"You made me afraid." Timmy added, a voice made much more silent by the running tears. "You made me fear what others thought of me; all because I loved you."  
The words stung into the prodigy's heart all over again but now he felt not enraged but even blameworthy. But he had to be heard no matter what.  
"Do you think it's only affected you?" he managed to say, stopping Timmy from kicking his gut.  
"How could that be possible? You don't have an evil babysitter, a school that thinks you're a freak and a town that despises you for being different. All you have is a nice town, friends and parents that are actually there. Your life is so fucking great," the boy added coldly.  
"Please, why would you even say that? I'm hated for being 'too smart', my best friend is a fake that only hangs out with me just to get close to my mother and I caught my girlfriend cheating on me on our anniversary," Jimmy confessed. This revelation softened Timmy a little; maybe he wasn't alone.  
"Turner, I'm sorry I caused you all that torment. I ruined our friendship with my arrogance and you had to pay full price. I am willing to accept any punishment," Jimmy declared with a renounced voice and got down on his knees and awaited the surefire beating with his head down. But all he got was;  
"You make a damn good speech, you know that?"  
Jimmy felt two hands over his shoulders and looked up to see Timmy's tear-ridden face at his level. Timmy wrapped his arms around his friend and between sobs; he forgave him. Somehow, Jimmy felt as if he were a younger him, without the misery that life had thrown at him, without Fenrir. Who was he to deserve a friend like Timmy?  
"You'd better rest or you might end up in the hospital," the genius stated through his guest's embrace. Timmy nodded and separated himself from Jimmy. Jimmy sensed everything had come back and the fantasy was broken when Timmy's arms left him. As he helped him into the bed, he saw Timmy grin a little. When he laid the boy, Timmy swiftly locked lips with Jimmy. The prodigy was momentarily confused but instinct told him to deepen the kiss, forcing his tongue into Timmy's and pushing him onto the bed. When they finally parted, Jimmy couldn't hide the deep scarlet that grew on his face while Timmy smiled.  
"Guess I never did stopped loving you…" he said as he drifted to sleep, leaving Jimmy bewildered and stunned.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/n:** sorry for the yearlong delay...;

Characters (C) not me, ok?

Timmy woke up several hours later in his friend's comfortable bed

Timmy woke up several hours later in his friend's comfortable bed. He looked around his surroundings, feeling a little frightened of its unfamiliarity. He tried to sit up, but something held him down. He turned his attention to face a dormant Jimmy with his strong arm around the boy's waist. His eyes widened from surprise but soon became at ease with the touch. Timmy had wanted to do what he did for the longest of time and it felt good. Timmy had come into terms to what he was, bisexual, way back at his childhood, but seeing Jimmy blush was oh so freaking worth it. And now he was with him…Timmy felt pretty much satisfied and slipped back under the covers rather playfully. He shook the prodigy awake; drawing a groan from the latter's mouth

"Are you always this hyper or is this a special occasion?" Jimmy asked, smashing a pillow unto his face before having it been tossed aside by his teasing friend.

"I can't really say…Wanna find out?" Timmy retorted, a breathtaking smile growing on his face that stood out against the pre-dawn darkness.

"If I do, will you let me sleep?" Jimmy responded, a wonderful sensation creeping up to his lips; his body's personal way of saying, _"Kiss him, dammit!"_

"Ok!" Jimmy sighed relieved; he might've pulled a muscle from his already shaky resistance. He sat up on his bed and placed his lips on Timmy's once more in a very awkward position. _What the hell? I've kissed before; why is this any different?_

Timmy laughed softly for a bit at his friend's inexperience and broke off the kiss. "What are you doing?" he murmured, the smile never leaving his face.

"Kissing you?"

"You kiss like you're bobbing for apples in my mouth." Timmy flatly stated, making Jimmy feel even more embarrassed.

"Well, that's how I've always kissed. Cindy never complained about it," he nervously laughed.

Timmy successfully suppressed a laughing fit and grinned. He closed his eyes half way and gently pulled the prodigy near his face. He then touched his darling face with both hands and whispered, "Let me show you how it's done…" The boy placed his lips softly on the genius, merely stroking them. He then deepened the kiss slowly, licking Jimmy's lips in the process. He could almost feel the heat and tremors of the other's body…or were they his own? He couldn't tell, his mind was racing, yelling out, _You're not even close to how I feel about you,_ as the kiss deepened farther and began to play with Jimmy's hair.

While it seemed to Timmy that everything was becoming full circle, Jimmy was beginning to logically comprehend what was now going to his body. When he was with Cindy, he had chalked it up as mere hormonal responses within his psyche, the primal need for reproduction. But with Timmy, everything went blank and all that was left was the spell of the soft features that were now on his. After hearing himself moan when the former toyed with his hair, he drew back startled.

"We're not in a interpersonal relationship," he said, still blushing at the fact that such a sound came from him.

"You know I don't understand big words." Timmy replied, a charming puzzled expression now on his face.

"What I mean is that we are not…a couple per se, like Sheen and Libby." Jimmy reasoned but immediately came to the conclusion that this was a lost argument when Timmy retorted by stating, "Funny, you didn't mention you and Cindy." He couldn't explain why he didn't do so; she was his girlfriend and up to the last 48 hours, they had been in a fine relationship. _Ha! Even I don't believe that load of crap._ He had been the loyal party, always at her beck and call, while she flirted with Nick freely behind his back. Sheen had warned him about Cindy's infidelity but who was he to tell James Isaac Neutron he was wrong? The only person who reinforced his diluted idea that Cindy was his girl also happened to be the person who would take full advantage of him being gone for long periods of times, Carl Wheezer. _I should really learn how to pick my friends_ he thought.

"The point is that I'm still with Cindy and we are happy together." Jimmy replied matter-of-factly just before getting smacked with the same pillow that Timmy had tossed aside.

"You, sir, are a horrible liar!" Timmy exclaimed childishly, landing his frame atop of the prodigy.

"And you being the resident expert?" Jimmy shot back, sensing that whatever part of his skin that touched Timmy was on fire.

"I've had my share of screw-ups but at least I was honest about it." Timmy reacted, his smile never leaving face. Jimmy dared not ask, he concluded that it was those screw-ups that brought upon the deep scars in Timmy's wrists. Instead, he held the fragile joints and began nipping them lightly. Timmy's expression grew more demure as the affections continued to his forearms. The phone began ringing inconveniently, the caller ID flashing a recognized number.  
"Shouldn't you take that?" the boy asked with veiled lust. Jimmy simply picked up the receiver and slammed it to the base. "Done." He said as he resumed, but now on Timmy's lips. What they didn't know in their moment of passion was that the caller ID had recorded the number as one, Cindy Vortex.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/n:** Making for lost time...oy...

**Characters (C) NOT ME.**

"Ugh! Nerdtron's becoming sloppy!" Cindy screeched, redialing her boyfriend's home phone number. When she saw that there was no response from it after 5 tones, she quickly dialed the prodigy's personal cell phone number. After about 3 tones, the boy finally picked up the call.

"Yes?" Jimmy asked, his voice brimming with laughter.

_What the hell is he so damn happy about_, the teenage girl thought as she faked her usual merry voice, "Hey, honey! About today's date to the movies?"

"Shit, that was today?" he asked, while laughing a bit more.

"Well yeah, pudding," she pouted. _That's not like Wonderbrain to forget a date._ "Look, um, I'm sorry I can't make it," she continued.

"You can't?" Jimmy asked, followed by a loud THUMP. "Ow…Really? Gee, um ok. I'll just sell off the tickets then. We can go on another date some other time. Take care," he added, hanging up the phone.

Cindy grinned maliciously thinking, _How naïve can you get?_, while walking down the sidewalk. There, leaning on a tree trunk, was her real man, Nick.

"So are we set for the carnival, or did your little boyfriend say no?" he smiled as he wrapped one arm around her waist.

"Puh-lease, Nicky. Neutron's so blind, he'll let me do anything just to be his girl," she cackled.

Meanwhile, at the Neutron residence…  
"Oh shit, are you ok?" Timmy shrieked as he aided his friend up. Before and during the cell phone call, the boy had been gently and playfully kissing and licking the other's neck and collar bone, making the other laugh so hard that he fell from the bed's corner and straight into the floor.

"Yeah, I'm good. It's just a slight concussion to my dorsal cranial area," Jimmy laughed, patting Timmy's head.

"So," the latter asked, placing his hand on the other's cheek, "What did she want?"

"Nothing really, just letting me know she was going to cheat on me again," he replied, taking that hand and kissing each finger with loving care, making its owner shiver with delight.

"Wow, you guys trust each other so much." Timmy replied softly as Jimmy continued with his affections. "But won't she be suspicious?"

"As long as her happiness isn't affected, I'm good." The prodigy explained as he placed a demure kiss on his friend's lips. Jimmy felt blissfully ignorant of his surroundings. "I could blow the school and she won't give a damn if she's happily in Nick's pants." This statement brought on a thought that had developed within the genius ever since Timmy questioned his romantic relationships.

"Hey Timmy…there's this movie premiere this Friday…Ultralord versus the Jerkinator…and since I am apparently dateless…" Jimmy fumbled ever so adorably, making the boy laugh a bit. _Oh god, I'm actually falling for him!_ He frenzied mentally, and as fast as his ramble began so did it end with a,

"I'd love to go with you."

Jimmy could swear he had a heart attack when Timmy responded but he might as well he wished he had one when he added, "We should take Carl and Sheen too."

_No! I want this to be our special move! Wait, ULTRALORD VERSUS THE JERKINATOR! That's not a first date movie! And what the hell am I rambling on about?! Timmy and I are just friends! FRIENDS!_

"Unless you don't want them to come along." Timmy inquired with a sultry voice that made the genius shudder with every breath.

"Actually, I just thought it could be like the old days where we would have these outrageous adventures, just the two of us," he mumbled, looking away embarrassed. He couldn't bear to see his friend's reaction to his invitation, the predictable rejection. Instead, he got tackled into the fluffy pillows, making them explode and release thousands of ashen feathers into the air. He looked up to see his friend over him with the most angelical and beautiful smile the genius had ever seen; pink full lips curved from cheek to cheek, azure eyes staring lovingly upon his own, fluff falling all around him, and it made him blush a deep scarlet.

"Sure…" Timmy whispered, pecking a tender kiss.

A few minutes later, both were on their way to the theater. There had been a small dispute over Timmy's attire, which was torn and dirty, and its removal. Timmy insisted that he was all right by himself and that his energy was back, even though he could tell the prodigy had innocent intentions. The boy managed to fill up a nice school cotton shirt and a pair of jeans the other had donated.

_Damn_, was all the genius could think as the boy strolled to the front door.

On the way, Timmy told Jimmy about his unusual power and its dangerous side effects.

"It's like someday I won't be able to wake up from a vision. I'm afraid I'll die alone and no one will remember me." Timmy explained as they walked to the movie theater. "It's the worst way to die."

"But it's technically impossible for a person to die without anyone to remember him or her by." Jimmy said as he calculated the statistics.

"You'd be surprised." Timmy replied head facing the floor, leaving Jimmy perplexed.

"Turner, where did that come from?" the prodigy asked as he caught up. Timmy simply faced him and told him flat out, "People die and everyone forgets about them eventually."

Jimmy stopped in his tracks and reflected on what his friend said. It rang so true with Cindy's desire to always one-up him back when they were children. How she always injured not only his pride every time he drew up an invention. Jimmy's mother always told him that it was common behavior in girls her age when they liked a boy.

As they drew closer to the mega event, Jimmy ran up to Timmy and laid an uncorrupted kiss on his cheek and held him close. For once, the genius didn't care who was watching him commit this act; he just wanted to thank the young man for the liberating thought. Words would fall too short, even vulgar for said act.

Timmy blushed lightly and his eyes shone brilliant against the dull environment as Jimmy held him close, close enough to hear the rapidly beating heart. In a split second they separated, as if nothing had happened. The boy understood that his friend was not yet comfortable with him being there so he gave him his space while he bought the tickets.

"Why did you go?" Jimmy asked, intrigued.

"Because you didn't give me permission to hold your hand." Timmy explained, digging into the freshly popped popcorn.

"You don't need my permission to do that."

"I do if you're still in a relationship and the fact that you obviously don't want me to walk around holding your hand and practically scream 'This is my boyfriend so lay off bitches.'"

Jimmy gazed on the younger boy, his head formulating a comeback, but nothing came to mind. The statement was again straight to the point and made him ponder once more. _Damn him._


End file.
